unfortunate of life, unbreakable bond of love
by kagomes-soul521
Summary: first of all, this is a total tragic so the rating might go up. it's about the tragic that kag had experienced through her life. everything step she take gets her closer to death. and what will inu do and feel, after not being there to protect her? R


A/N: OH MY GOD!!!!!!! FF. ADIMISTRATION DELETED MY BIG TROUBLE KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! *CRYING* I HAVE TO REDO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!! 80 REVIEWS ALL GONE!!!!!!! *CRYING* AND NOW MY STUPID ACCOUNT IS FROZEN AS WELL!!!!! SO I AM FORCED TO START A NEW ACCOUNT!!!! AND I CAN'T NO LONGER CALL IT BIG TROUBLE KAGOME!!!! SO I DECIDE TO CALL IT THE TRAGIC OF LIFE... *SIGH* PLEASE REIVEW!!!! JUST SPARE ME!!!!  
  
UNFORTUNATE OF LIFE, UNBREAKABLE BOND OF LOVE  
  
Chapter.1 Kagome in trouble  
  
Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikyo again. But the different is that Inuyasha told her that him love her just as much as she loved him.  
  
DEAR INUYASHA,  
  
I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING WITH KIKIYO, IF IT MAKES HAPPY. BUT I CAN'T CONTROL HOW I FEEL DEEP DOWN INSIDE. SO I DEDICED TO GO BACK TO MY TIME. AND HAVE A REGULAR LIFE THERE. HERE IS A PEOM THAT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW: I can't believe days gone by, and now is time to say goodbye. But this is the way it is, hope it's me that you will miss Even though you are not the one I have, you are still the one I love. HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH KIKIYO. GOODBYE MY LOVE, PLEASES TAKE CARE OF KIKYO AND YOURSELF FOR ME.  
  
KAGOME  
  
Kagome finished the letter and left it on the table of Kaede's hut with her jewel. She walked out of the hut and toward the well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Goodbye my dear friends and goodbye ferial era." Muttered Kagome. Full of tear and memories Kagome left for her time.  
  
Kagome didn't feel like going home like this, so she decide to go to the park to come herself down. As she was walking, a man from behind and stabbed her with a knife. "Ah..." Kagome cried in pain and fell right into the man's arm. People around the park and started to scream as they watched the man vanished into the thin air.  
  
In The Ferial Era  
  
"Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Stop playing with us. What have you done to Kagome you jerked?" cried Sango. "What? I didn't do anything to her, what are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha confusedly. "Go get her back, or else I will kill you even if it means to pay my life." Yelled Shippo angrily. "What are you guys talking about?" repeated Inuyasha. " Look at this you jerk." Shouted Sango. Inuyasha took over the letter and read it. Inuyasha was shocked. WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY BEING WITH KIKIYO MAKE ME HAPPY AND TAKE CARE OF HER? Screamed Inuyasha, in his mind. "And she left this." Said Sango try to calm herself down. NO, IT CAN'T BE! IT IS THE JEWEL THAT MEAN.... THAT SHE WILL NOT COME BACK ANYMORE. that one thought hit him like thunderbolt. Without a second thought Inuyasha ran toward the well and jumped.  
  
WHAT IS KAGOME THINK? THAT WRENCH DIDN'T I JUST TOLD HER HOW I FELT YESTERDAY? HOW CAN SHE THINK THAT I COULD GO WITH KIKIYO AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KAGOME JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT.  
  
Flashback: "Inuyasha I knew you would have came. I knew you still loved me." Said Kikyo. "Kikyo, I came to tell you...that I have chosen Kagome. I sorry." Said Inuyasha sadly. Kikyo frowned, but then changed her face back and said, "I understand, but can you at least give me a goodbye kiss for all that we have shared?" begged Kikyo. I CAN AT LEAST GIVE HER A GOODBYE KISS, I BET KAGOME WILL UNDERSTAND. "Sure." Answered Inuyasha. Kikyo snickered as she and Inuyasha kissed.  
  
End of flashback.:  
  
I WAS WITH KIKYO BECAUSE I HAVE TELL HER MY DECISION. SHE MUST HAVE SEEN ME AND KIKYO KISSED, BUT IT WAS ONLY A GOODBYE KISS. OH, KAGOME I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU FIRST. I SORRY. Thought Inuyasha as he ran at the speed of light. WHERE ARE YOU MY DEAR KAGOME? Thought Inuyasha. I CAN SENSE KAGOME'S SCENT FULL OF SALTY TEARS. SHE MUST HAVE CRIED LOT. BUT WAIT.... WHAT IS THE OTHER SCENT? OH NO, IT'S BLOOD... kagome must be in trouble. Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree as his speed increase.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she saw a man in black robe. "Oh, you are awake my sweetie, I supposed to finish you off, but it would be such a waste to have a pretty girl like you without a little fun. Don't you agreed sweet heart?" snickered the man. "What do you want with me?" said Kagome weakly. "Oh how rude, I haven't even introduced myself yet. The name is Iggy, and I am supposed to finish you off for my master." Said Iggy. "Your master?" asked Kagome. "Oh it wouldn't really matter if I tell you, cause you are going to die anyways. My master is Kikyo." Said Iggy. KIKYO, BUT WHY? "Look at your pretty little face." Said Iggy as he ran his rough finger on Kagome's face. "Let me go!" Cried Kagome. Then felt a thunder like pain at her back; she saw that red liquid coming from her body. That is when she found out she has been chained to the walls. Iggy has this nasty smile on his face that told Kagome he is up to something. Something no good. He walked toward Kagome with this evil grin on his face.  
  
"What...what do you want from me????" asked Kagome with fear in her voice.  
  
That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. If you want to hear what's happening next, you will have to tell me in your review. PLEASE JUST REVIEW IT.... JUST PARE ME!!!! SINCE I HAVE ALREADY LOST 80 REIVEWS.... *CRYING* 


End file.
